He's Mine
by Kaminari31Hiroki
Summary: A One-Shot to celebrate MidoTaka Day (6/10) that is mostly based on the song "She's Mine" by U-KISS.


**Disclaimer:** Not my characters.

**A/N: **I'm kind of late for MidoTaka day, even though I started writing this at 2 in the morning or something like that, but it's still 6/10 in Hawaii right now! xD Loop holes for the win~ And I know it was also Kiyoshi's birthday, and he is Papa Teppei, but MidoTaka is my life I'm sorry xD I'll do my best to write something for KiyoHyuu day~

Story mostly inspired by the song _She's Mine_ by U-KISS.

**P.S. **I was starting to fall asleep as I was writing the end cos I pulled an all-nighter and wow was that a terrible choice xD

* * *

"Ne, Takao-kun are you free today? Do you want to to go Karaoke with us later?" asked a girl from the class next door, along with some of her friends.

"It sounds like fun!" Takao took a quick glance at Midorima, who was reading a book at the time and briefly pushed his glasses up, before giving her an answer, "But I'm really sorry. I have other plans for today. Maybe some other time?" As Midorima turned a page, the girl started to cling to Takao's arm, begging for him to go, "Please~ You never go out with us anymore!"

Takao slipped his arm out of her grasp and pat her head, "That's because I got myself a lover, so I can't do that kind of stuff anymore."

"Ehhhh, really? Who is it!?"

As the two went back and forth on Takao's private life, Midorima finished up the chapter of his book and stood up to walk out of the room. Takao noticed this and immediately followed, saying, "Shin-chan wait for me!" and as Midorima stopped and looked back he noticed the girl and several of her friends glaring at him.

Takao walked beside Midorima, looking to the side so he could see Midorima's face, and asked, "Ne, Shin-chan, why did you leave?"

Midorima looked straight ahead and fixed his glasses once again as he answered his question. "It was getting noisy."

"Aww, but Shin-chan," Takao smirked, "That's so unlike you! Normally you would have told us to quiet down, and look, you didn't even bring your book with you~"

"I couldn't possibly read it anywhere else."

"Shin-chan, just be honest~ You were getting jealous, weren't you?"

"I was getting irritated."

"Because you want me to yourself, right?" Takao teased.

Midorima didn't say a word, but only began to walk faster and still refused to look at his boyfriend, but Takao didn't have to look at his face to see his expression. He already knew Midorima was probably blushing, judging from the fact that his hand was staying on his glasses too long for only pushing them back into it's place.

"Shin-chan," Takao started, "You know, I would never leave you, right?"

Right when Midorima swerved around to lecture him, Takao pulled him by the collar into an empty hallway and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Shin-chan. You're the only one for me."

During basketball practice there were always girls hanging around to watch the team play, especially Takao. When he took a break to drink some water, a few girls would crowd around him and ask him questions. Normally Midorima wouldn't mind this daily occurrence, but today he found them extremely annoying.

At this time, he walked to the bench and picked up his lucky item for the day, which was glasses, and he already had that, so these were the sunglasses he wore when he didn't want to be recognized in public. The horoscope for Cancers that day was 5th place and to "Be wary of your actions and don't think too much about things that worry you."

When it was time to go home, Midorima stood next to Takao as he opened his shoe locker. A piece of paper fluttered out and Takao quickly caught it while it was still airborne. "Haha, a love confession, perhaps?" He opened up the paper and read it.

_Dear Takao, I have always liked you and just want to let you know. I'm sure you wont return my feelings but I wanted to get this off of my chest before I fell in too deep.  
Sincerely, Mitobe Chihiro._

"So it's a confession of a confession? Haha, that's cute. Isn't she in our class, Shin-chan?"

"She is."

"Well, then tomorrow I'll tell her she was right. Where did you want to take me today, Shin-chan? It's getting kind of late."

"You'll understand when you see it."

The two walked out of the building after switching their shoes and headed towards the nearest shopping district. "What do you want to eat?" asked Midorima.

"Eh? You're treating me to dinner?"

"Something like that. We have to be able to take it to-go."

"Are we going somewhere?"

"You'll know when we get there!" Midorima sighed, pushing his glasses back into place, "Stop asking so many questions or else I'm going to rethink this."

The two walked away with bags of Kim-chi, Oshiruko, two boxes of barbecue, and one with Takoyaki. Takao kept looking at his partner as they walked in the direction of Midorima's house. When they reached their destination Midorima opened the gate to the backyard instead of going through the front door and let Takao walk in first.

Takao looked around and saw lights hung up around the perimeter and a large tent set up in the center of the grass. The black-haired teen rushed to look inside of the tan tent and gawked in awe at the sleeping bags, short table, cushions, lanterns, radio, trashcan, bug spray, water bottles, books, and cards. By the time Takao was finished exploring the small area Midorima had put the food on proper plates and placed them on the short table for them to enjoy.

"Shin-shan, did you do all this?" Takao asked as he sat down.

"My sister helped me."

"Then please thank her for me if I don't get a chance to do so. Why did you set all this up?"

"It's my day to spoil you Takao. I wanted to spend the night with you in an unorthodox way."

"Wow... All for me?"

"No... For–" Midorima pushed his glasses back up and let his hand linger there as he corrected his lover, "For us..."

Takao immediately jumped around the table and tackled Midorima to the ground, pinning the taller male's wrists above his head so his flushed cheeks were visible. "Takao, let go of–!" Midorima shouted, but Takao intercepted him with a kiss. When the kiss was released Takao sat up and hugged Midorima. "This is a really amazing gift for us, Shintarou. Thank you."

Midorima hugged him back, and as he released the hug he whispered into Takao's ear, "I love you Kazunari."


End file.
